(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for transmitting, receiving, and posting a message, and a computer readable storing medium for storing a program realizing the method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for transmitting and receiving a message between user terminals connected to a network, and posting a message, and a computer readable storing medium for storing a program for realizing the method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As network services have increased in use, various services and particularly those based on the Internet have been developed, and services for transmitting and receiving messages and posting the same on the Internet have been provided in various manners including e-mail services, note services, and bulletin board services.
The mail services for transmitting and receiving mail to/from users by using a mail transmitting server and a mail receiving server transmits long text, allows attachments of files to the mail, and provides functions of reply, transfer, and notice of reading, and also has less load in managing the mails since the transmitted or received mails are owned by addressees and addressees.
However, the mail service may be exposed to spam mail services or viruses since the mail may be transmitted/received to/from users who are not certified. In addition, the transmitted or received mail is displayed in the order of sending dates or receiving dates and no relevance between mails is displayed. Some mail clients sort the mails according to reference fields, and respective mails in each field are listed with reference to the date, and no listing process following the correlation between mails belonging to the same field is executed.
The note service controls service subscribers to transmit and receive short comments. A server for the note service has predefined tables for the note service and stores notes between addressees and addressee in records. In this instance, the capacity of notes to be sent or received is limited since the notes communicated by the service subscribers are stored in the same record, and it is also impossible to manage the attached files or notes.
The bulletin board service controls contents of subscribers to the bulletin service to be transmitted to a shared working place to share the posted contents, and it is thus safe from spam mail and viruses since the subscribers only allow transmission of contents. Also, the contents are displayed together with relevance to respective contents in the relevant contents package according to an input method.
For example, a title is provided as a reply to the original article and another reply to the reply to a header of the original article, and the start line of the title is controlled to be differently displayed. That is, a title starts from the first line of the original article, a title starts from the second line of a reply, and a title starts from the third line of another reply to the first reply so that the positions of respective contents may be found from the related contents package.
However, since the respective contents are transmitted to the shared working place, management authority is assigned to a specific user, and authority for the posted contents is only assigned to the posting user. Further, the transmitted contents of all users are displayed together, and an additional sorting function needs to be inconveniently used so as to check the posted articles of specific users.